


cotton candy

by stayhyunie



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: F/M, HOW DO YOU TAG PROPERLY?, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Idol!Hyunjin, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, fluff?, he flirts with reader while they try to style his hair, hyunjin is flirty, i didnt know how to give a proper ending im sorry :(, idol x makeup artist, jeongin is Baby, makeup artist reader, seung jeongin chan are only mentioned, this is a self projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayhyunie/pseuds/stayhyunie
Summary: In which Idol! Hyunjin flirts with his makeup artist backstage......short blurb i wrote instead of going to sleep and i kinda got carried away.. im sorry
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hyunjin/ Y/N, Hyunjin/Reader, hyunjin - Relationship
Kudos: 49





	cotton candy

Work at the salon was hectic right now especially with your obviously-stressed fortysomething boss, Sooyeon constantly at her throat shouting at everyone to wash all the blenders, pack all the brushes and bring that extra set of extremely colorful and pigmented eyeshadow palettes because the company asked for a funky, feisty, and disco themed makeup for Stray Kids today because they were performing a special stage on Music Bank today. 

In Sooyeon’s defense, though, today was supposed to be your salon’s team’s day-off after a successful three-week long worth hours of hard work preparing the boys for all their comeback stages on television broadcasting shows. But for some reason, some intern at JYP forgot to to book your team early which ended in your boss frantically calling all of her co-workers at three a.m. in the morning, a time where you and your roommate and fellow makeup artist, Arin, are having a girls’ night in at your cozy Seocho-gu apartment eating some leftover tteokbokki while watching yet another rerun of The Notebook. 

“Will you ever get tired of watching that movie? I could recite Rachel McAdams’ lines in my sleep.” Arin tells you jokingly shooting a face of disgust.

You shoot a look back at her, “Let me live, I worked my ass off for three weeks straight. The only thing I want more than rest at this point is to watch my favorite rom-com and cry my ass off. God, I’m so fucking tired.”

“You could expand your film taste, you know. There are other rom-coms for you to cry your ass off to.” You eat the tteokbokki off of her chopsticks while she’s not looking and quickly eat it.

“Yeah ‘Rin, just ‘cause you got a boyfriend you can make fun of me while I’m here all alone watching romantic movies I’ve watched a million times just to feel somethi-“ You get interrupted by a continuous ringing from your phone.

Arin grabs your phone before you do. “Who’s this? Who could be calling you at this time of hour? Could it be a boyfriend? Ah why didn’t yo-“ 

Your roommate just sighs and looks down on your phone and gives it to you. “It’s Sooyeon unnie.” 

You didn’t realize you took too long to answer and the ringing stops. A few seconds later, a notification from a message pops up on your phone, as well as Arin’s.

JENNY HOUSE Sooyeon-nim 3:12AM  
I apologize for such bothering you during this time, but can you report here at the salon by 4:30AM? I understand today is your day off but a short notice from the company came up and we have to do some disco makeup today for a 9AM pre-recording. I’ll be paying you overtime. Please arrive here ASAP. Thanks.

Arin fakes shedding a tear. “So much for our day off and girls’ night in.”

“I really wanted those fucking leather boots at Stylenanda. They’re on sale for only today and those shit get sold out in minutes.”

7:32AM

The styling room was pretty busy, with at least three people styling each member, two for the hair and one for the makeup. The boys had just finished getting into their stage outfits.

A lot of people, mostly fans, wanted to have your job as a makeup artist to be able to get close to their idol’s faces and interact with them backstage, but you felt indifferent, makeup was a hobby and something you were passionate for, and you just happened to work at a salon that entertainment companies liked to book to do their artists’ makeup. 

The boys were nice, sure, but you had gotten somewhat close to the group’s youngest member, Jeongin, (whom you personally thought is absolutely adorable) since you had done his makeup, for some reason, far more times than the others. 

“Noona, when promotions end, can we go out for samgyupsal with Felix and I don’t know – maybe one of your friends, a makeup artist noona as well? I really like this girl but I don’t know how to ask her out or something…” His cheeks blush red.

You chuckle at him as you prep his eyelids with some primer before you apply his eyeshadow. “Jeongin-ah, I’d love to go eat out with you but I’m trying to keep it professional here.”

The boy pouts. “You don’t have to go eat samgyupsal with me anymore. Just help me, I don’t know who else to ask. You’re the only girl I know that I can talk to regularly. I need a girl’s advice.”

You look at him for a split second and think, God, can this boy get any cuter? He’s even asking me for advice on how to ask his crush out. 

You continue to blend three colors together, creating somewhat a peacock-inspired shadow look that brings out his eyes. You smile, looking somewhat satisfied with your work. 

“You should go ask Arin.” You point across at your friend, who was styling Hyunjin’s hair. “she has a lot of dating experience.”

Jeongin eyes you, then Arin, then you again.

“Should I call her over here? I don’t think we’ll be able to work like this again, promotions end today and we’ll be having a few days day off after this.”

You walk over to Arin and tell her everything. She tells you how to style Hyunjin’s hair as she walks over to where you previously were.

You definitely remember that one time in Gangnam where all the other makeup artists went out to drink after a hard day’s work. Arin got pretty drunk and started telling everyone how proud she was, being professional while working when deep inside she loved doing Jeongin’s makeup because he was so cute and funny and friendly and every other positive adjective in the dictionary. She said he reminded her so much of her little brother who was still in elementary school. You and the other makeup artists, including Sooyeon, got a quick laugh at her and still tease her to this day.

You start to style Hyunjin, who doesn’t even look up from his phone. Hyunjin was one of the members you could probably count on one hand all the times you talked to. He wasn’t rude or anything – he just so happened to either be scrolling through Naver or playing a game or sleeping, which didn’t give you much time to be making small talk with him. 

You could hear Jeongin and Arin talk from across the room, with ocassional laughs here and there, while you and Hyunjin sat in complete silence, the only sound coming from the hair iron you used to work his locks.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he finally noticed that someone else was doing his hair.

“Oh, hi.”

You nod at him while you carefully place a white ribbon to his ponytail.

Hyunjin finally puts down his phone. “Sorry I didn’t see you there. Is Arin-noona not around today? She always does my hair.”

You look at Hyunjin while he talks to you. You’ve been working with him for some time now, and looking at his face wasn’t a foreign thing to do for you, but for some reason, he looked ethereal right there. 

Before you could get lost into his eyes, he interrupts you. “Uhmm..?”

You snap out of it immediately, feeling embarrassed of what you were just thinking. Hyunjin laughs and at that moment, it was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever heard.

“Are you okay today, noona? There’s some coffee over there at the tables if you need them, you look pretty tired today,”

You look back at him and smile.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just – I’m so tired and I thought I’d finally get a day off because I’ve been working so hard and I deserved to be watching The Notebook with Arin at home eating everything in our kitchen cabinets until out of nowhere the salon calls us an-“ You immediately stop talking as embarrassment fills your entire body. “Oh my god, I didn’t know why I said all that, I’’m so-“ You grab a brush and the blush to work on his face.

Hyunjin laughs at you again. Does this boy ever stop laughing? I’m going to fall in love with him.

“The Notebook? I loved that movie too, it’s so romantic. Not unlike Arin, though. All Arin and I ever talk about is her boyfriend whom I personally think, she should break up with. Noona doesn’t deserve an asshole like him.” He says, matter-of-factly.

You glance over at Arin as laughter leaves your lips. Was Arin seriously broadcasting her romantic problems to this boy?

You start apologizing again, “That was so embarrassing, I’m so sorry for oversharing I didn-”

“Don’t be sorry, noona, hell, I haven’t felt anything since Chan-hyung woke us up at two a.m. today, I dragged my ass out my bed and put on whatever as we drove here.” He continues talking. “I hope the company always books your team for styling. But your lstory made me laugh today.” Hyunjin says with a sheepish smile directed at you. “Maybe I’ll watch The Notebook with Bin later.”

He continues. “You smell like cotton candy –“ 

You roll your eyes as he talks. “Hyunjin, you’re a good flirt – great, even. I must admit, I feel a bit charmed right now.” Not even a bit charmed. You could feel butterflies in your stomach.

Hyunjin gets up from his seat in defense. “Huh? I was ju-“

A voice interrupts the boy from beside you, which turns out to be Seungmin.

“Ya Hyunjin, stop trying to flirt with Y/N noona, having to work with you is hard enough and you keep on talking to her,” the black-haired boy jokes.

You were about to say something until Sooyeon’s voice fills the room again.

“Is everyone done? You guys are going on in about – twenty minutes. Go now, go now.” She guides the eight boys to the door.

You were about to plop down comfortably on the brown couch when you hear a voice by your left ear.

“I hope Arin doesn’t mind, but can you do my hair and makeup again next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a kudos or comment or sumn if u liked..... i want to expand w this prompt but i also wanna sleep as well....


End file.
